


Glory Haul

by Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come as Lube, Consensual Infidelity, Cum Addiction, Established Relationship, Felching, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Fixation, Slut Shaming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: Stiles like to go to glory holes…





	Glory Haul

“Let me see you baby,” Derek purred at Stiles, who looked absolutely satisfied with the way he looked, fucked out and dribbling ropes of cum on his face, some dried, and some still sticky and wet. 

Stiles giggled and then started to pull at his jeans. They came off quickly to show off underpants that were soaked thoroughly with cum and residual. By Stiles’ own estimate, he was carrying five loads in his pants and three more on his face, hence his completely satisfied sigh when Derek gave a long lick to his cheek. He felt dirty and used and completely filthy and here Derek was cleaning up his mess like the good boyfriend he was, pleasing him in an altogether new manner than taking the cum had been.

“Tell me how today went babe,” Derek asked in a husky enough voice that it thrilled Stiles to his core. 

Stiles began retelling his day to Derek as Derek slowly stripped him of his remaining clothes. 

“I went to the supermarket first, cause we needed ice cream and salad dressing. The guard there caught my eye and he was a real looker. He gave me a filty smile and pointed towards the dressing rooms. I followed him quickly. He fucked me so good Derek, so hard and rough, that I almost screamed, but he had his hand over my mouth so I could just whine like a dog. Made me feel so used. After he came in me, he made me get on my knees and clean him up slow and sloppy. He came a second time, down my throat this time. he came so much, I couldn’t drink all of it so it dribbled down my chin into my shirt.”

“He left me there bare asses and dripping cum for anyone to see. I put my underwear and jeans back on and left the ice cream and dressing right there. I just wanted another cock in my mouth. So I drove to the dinner and positioned myself behind the fence in the back alley that separates the road from Mr. Denver’s house.”

“Soon a big trucker came by with the most delicious looking dick I have ever seen. It was thick and manly and it smelled so bad Der, I couldn’t wait to put it in my mouth. But he wanted my ass instead. I was still loose from the dressing room fucking, so he just pushed in. it was excruciating. He called me a filthy slut and a whore and I came on his dick. He fucked me for a long time till I was sore and moaning like a bitch in heat. He also slapped my ass a few times. I think it was then that Mr. Denvers came and saw me back in my post. Because he came next to use my ass. He called me a slut of the highest order and a cocksheath.”

“His friend came and used me twice next. He was of the silent variety like you. And I had a stranger’s cock in my mouth then, getting railed from both sides, ooh that feels good, I am so sore after all that fucking.”

“Surely not sore enough for me babe?” Derek asked as he pushed in the thoroughly fucked hole of Stiles, cum bubbling out of the sides. 

“No. Never’” Stiles sighted, giving in to the intrusion.

“What happened next?” Derek asked.

“Another two guys came over and painted my face with their cum. Mr. Denvers had the last go on my face, cumming on me till I couldn't fucking see. Then his friend put my pants back on and sent me home with a slap on my ass. I wet the seat with the come i had collected. I just hoped no one caught me with my face awash with cum. Ah, yeah right there. Right there Der, fuck, you feel so good,” Stiles moaned. 

“I wish one of the deputies had caught you and taken you to your father. So that he could see with his own eyes what a slutting fuck of a whore his son is. Walking around with his face covered in strangers’ cum and gasping for more. Or the deputy may have decided to add some more to the decoration, hmmm, babe, that would have been more lovely, no?”

“Fuck, Derek!”

Derek shoved in more sharply that made Stiles wail out. He really was very sore, but Derek was draining the pain a bit so that it doesn’t becomes too uncomfortable to Stiles. It had been a good day for Stiles and he doesn’t want to make it bad for Stiles, but his wolf was delirious with jealousy and wanted to cover him in his scent again. When Stiles had first brought it up, Derek had been furious. How could he take their relationship and turn it into a joke like this. Echoes of Kate’s laughter had rung in his head but in the end he had said yes. Turned out to be the best thing they could have done. After sampling every Tom Dick and Harry dick in his mouth and asshole, Stiles still returned to Derek, cum dunk and craving Derek’s touch that broke his heart a little bit.

So he sat in the sidelines and watched Stiles screw half the town’s population and still come back to him, delirious and keyed up for Derek to still want him and proving to himself againand again that Derek did indeed love him. It was a little sad, how screwed up Stiles was, but Derek loved him body and soul and a few random dicks would not come between them in any way.

As Stiles slept, exhausted from his day, Derek cleaned his face with a warm cloth till his skin was gleaming, washed his thighs and asshole and fell asleep cocooned over Stiles. If a river of cum was all Derek had to tolerate to keep him, he would do it with each of his heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please guys give kudos and comments if you like


End file.
